Conventionally, when manufacturing a semiconductor component or a flat panel display, in order to perform a cleaning process or an etching process onto a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a liquid crystal substrate, there has been employed a substrate liquid processing apparatus capable of performing a liquid process with multiple kinds of processing solutions such as a cleaning solution, an etching solution, and a rinse solution.
The substrate liquid processing apparatus includes a substrate processing chamber within a housing. The substrate processing chamber includes a substrate rotation unit for holding and rotating the substrate; a processing solution supply unit for supplying a processing solution on the substrate; and a processing solution collection unit for collecting the processing solution.
The processing solution collection unit includes a collection cup surrounding the substrate. The collection cup includes discharge openings connected to a gas-liquid separation device.
In the substrate liquid processing apparatus, the processing solution supply unit supplies the processing solution on the rotating substrate, and the collection cup collects the processing solution dispersed around the substrate and an atmosphere around the substrate by centrifugal force caused by the rotation of the substrate. The collected processing solution and atmosphere are transferred to the gas-liquid separation device through the discharge openings, and separated into the processing solution in a liquid form and the atmosphere in a gaseous form by the gas-liquid separation device to be individually discharged to the outside (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H9-64009
However, in the conventional substrate liquid processing apparatus, the discharge openings of the collection cup are connected to the gas-liquid separation device. Thus, it is required to provide the gas-liquid separation device in addition to the collection cup. Therefore, the substrate liquid processing apparatus may be scaled up.
In particular, in the substrate liquid processing apparatus, liquid processes are performed on the substrate with multiple kinds of processing solutions depending on a type of the liquid processes. Thus, if the multiple kinds of processing solutions are selectively supplied to the substrate, a multiple number of gas-liquid separation devices corresponding to the multiple kinds of processing solutions are required. Therefore, the substrate liquid processing apparatus may be further scaled up.